herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kouya Marino
Kouya Marino is the younger brother of Yuhya Marino and the main protagonist of Crush Gear Turbo. Like any of the Gear Fighters, Kouya dreams to become a World Cup champion. Hence, the anime’s storyline revolves around his struggle to become a great Gear Fighter similar to his late brother. Kouya’s Crush Gear is Garuda Eagle which is inherited from Yuhya, and later on in the series, Garuda Phoenix. He is also seen using Battlehawk during the elimination match in the first episode. During his participation in Gear Pancratum as Sukiyaking, he uses Ark Cavalier which is given by Sean Firestone, a Gear Master whom he met in San Francisco. Appearance Kouya is shown to have brown eyes and hair which has bangs over his forehead. His usual outfit includes a white hoodie jacket with red folded sleeves and hood, as well as a yellow long-sleeved shirt underneath with blue sleeves and collar. He has a black belt with a pouch for storing his Gear (as shown in episode 2), a pair of blue cargo pants, light blue socks, and a pair of white sneakers with a thick lining of red on its sides. In his younger self (four years ago), Kouya was seen wearing a green shirt with the word "TOP" in orange on the center. He was also seen wearing a pair of black shorts with orange lining as well. As Sukiyaking, he retains his yellow long-sleeved shirt with blue sleeves and collar. However, his trademark jacket is replaced by a red shirt with white long sleeves with black stripes on it, a star designed at the front of the shirt and a large number 1 on the back. He also wears a cap with a blue transparent visor. Personality In terms of becoming a great Gear Fighter (and ultimately, becoming the World Cup champion), Kouya has the determination similar to his brother. This is shown when he never gives up in discovering the secrets of Garuda Eagle. Kouya also puts his trust in his teammates, such as Kyousuke althought the Gear Master does several things that deemed questionable by others. Kouya's cheerful attitude is also shown when he sings during flights for international tournaments, namely the Asia Cup and the first stage of the World Cup. He has a liking for eating a lot (similar to his friend, Jirou) and crabs. In the earlier episodes, Kouya has a little knowledge in Crush Gear despite being a sibling to a Gear Fighter. He does not know what a Gear Master is and he often relies on his friends for battle strategies and his Gear’s setting. As the series progresses, Kouya's skills in Gear Fighting improves and he eventually learns from Gear God about the connection between Crush Gear and the Gear Fighter's emotions. Aside from that, Kouya is known to be an emotional Gear Fighter. He is occasionally seen to cry, for instance when he loses to Takeshi in the Manganji Cup and when Garuda Eagle being destroyed. He is also quite impulsive, notably when he accepts the Central Club's challenge for a battle in episode 6 without knowing their real abilities. Kouya lashes out his anger throughout episode 49 after Ming Wu tells him the truth behind Yuhya's death. He is also quite arrogant as seen in episode 21 after mastering Garuda Eagle's secret power. He is also (rarely) seen swearing in the Japanese dub most notably in episodes 12 and 49. Unlike Takeshi, Kouya is also known to be protective in Crush Gears and dislikes destructions of them. This is notable when he stops Kyousuke from smashing Dino Spartan to the ground in episode 10 after losing to Kishin in the Manganji Cup, preventing the Gear Emperor from stepping on Caesarvern in the movie, stopping Cain's brother from smashing Ark Cavalier in episode 51, and his refusal to destroy Crush Gears throughout the Gear Pancratum arc despite the illegal tournament's rules. He is also seen as an expert in baking which he inherited from his mother as seen in episode 58 when he seen baking dough for Jirou's red beaned buns. Powers and Abilities *Friednship Embodiment - Users of this power can become the living embodiment of Friendship and gains abilities that can come from any forms of friendship. Users can convert their strong relationship into a powerful energy and use it as a full source their own abilities. *Light Manipulation - The user can create, shape and manipulate visible light, commonly referred to as light, is electromagnetic radiation that is visible to the human eye, and is responsible for the sense of sight. Primary properties of visible light are intensity, propagation direction, frequency or wavelength spectrum, and polarization, while its speed in a vacuum (299,792,458 meters per second/186,000 MPS) is one of the fundamental constants of nature. Visible light, as with all types of electromagnetic radiation (EMR), is experimentally found to always move at this speed in a vacuum. In common with all types of EMR, visible light is emitted and absorbed in tiny "packets" called photons and exhibits properties of both waves and particles. This property is referred to as the wave–particle duality. The study of light, known as optics, is an important research area in modern physics. Trivia * an interview with the series producer Naotake Furusato, the creators have lost sleep over trying to name the main character. Furusato credits the director, Shuji Iuchi with the final naming. They decided to use "Kouya" as the name "had a ring to it like brothers", and that the name literally means "wilderness" in Japanese. Furusato added that the name "Kouya" sounded right for the main character and it made him want to see the character grow up big and strong. 1 * In the English dub Kouya's name is pronounced as "Koo-ya" but in later episodes, it is pronounced right as "Ko-ya". * Kouya is the only member of the Tobita Club whose both parents are explicitly seen in the anime. ** Jirou and Kuroudo's mothers are only seen in the series, but not their fathers. ** Kyousuke's father is only seen in the anime. In episode 10, Kishin (coincidentally) mentions Kyousuke's mother while taunting on his whining. ** In Lilika's case, her father plays a major role in the World Cup arc while her mother occasionally appears in a few episodes. ** Both of Kaoru's parents are not seen, but her uncle's family make their appearance instead. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Tragic Category:Successful Category:Siblings Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:The Messiah Category:Hope Bringer Category:Lethal Category:Honorable Category:The Hero Category:Outright Category:Bond Protector Category:Bond Creator